


Hungry

by per_mare_ad_astra



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: And a teen tiny bit of Angst, Fluff, M/M, but mostly fluff and adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/per_mare_ad_astra/pseuds/per_mare_ad_astra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't think twice as he tore the bread and divided the olives between the two plates, giving more food to Jason. He deserved it. He was good and humble and brave, everything that Pythagoras was not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> I've written four fanfics in two days. This is getting out of control.  
> But I'd like to thank everyone who's sent me those amazing messages on Tumblr and left comments/kudos here. See? You encourage me to write!  
> Anyway, this was inspired by the summary of episode two, which clearly says that our boys have no money and our starving. This broke my heart into tiny little pieces and made me want to write this ASAP.  
> Enjoy!

They were running out of food again.

Pythagoras tried not to panic as he stared at all they had left: half a loaf of bread and a dozen olives. Surely they hadn't eaten so much so quickly?

But they had, what with Jason crashing into their lives and that feast the night before he was supposed to face the Minotaur. That last one had been a careless, stupid indulgence. How could he have been so foolish? It was his fault that they were in this situation now.

Jason, kind, thoughtful Jason, had taken to blaming himself for it, completely ignoring Pythagoras' protests. The young hero had done more than enough for them already, defeating that beast. It was easier for them to find jobs now, simple tasks that people needed doing: washing clothes, fetching various items, helping with house chores... They didn't pay well, but a small amount of money was better than none at all.

That small amount of money, however, didn't last long where Hercules was concerned.

Pythagoras loved the man, understood why he spent so many long nights in the tavern and was concerned and saddened by his excessive drinking, but he couldn't stop listening to the snide little voice inside his head that reminded him that his life would be much easier if he didn't have to take care of Hercules, and that he wouldn't be so _hungry_ all the time.

He hated himself for it.

"Hey."

He jumped, quickly turning around as Jason walked into the room. He looked tired, judging by how he dragged his feet and slouched slightly. He always looked tired. Much to Pythagoras' embarrassment, as soon as he'd figured out that they were struggling when it came to money, he'd started going out every afternoon to look for some way to earn a few coins and didn't return until later in the evening.

"How was your afternoon?" asked Pythagoras, even though he already knew. Something about Jason's expression told him that he hadn't found anything. Again.

"Fine," he said, sounding a little too casual. "Interesting. Atlantis is a lot bigger than it looks."

Pythagoras chuckled at that. "Just wait until you get lost. It happened to me once when I was a child; it was terrifying. I feared I'd be lost in the streets forever."

"Which must have been very traumatic for you, I'm sure," said Jason, grinning. He glanced around the room. "What's for dinner?"

Pythagoras tensed and immediately prayed that Jason didn't notice. "I'll make you cook someday and hopefully you'll realize just how exasperating that question is."

"You don't want me touching your food, my friend. Besides, your stews are the stuff of legend. You can't blame a man for looking forward to one of those, can you?" teased Jason. "You should leave your triangles and focus on cooking."

Pythagoras gave him a playful punch in the arm as he made his way towards the shelf where they kept the plates. "Tempting, but no."

"Such a shame," said Jason, shaking his head in mock sadness.

It was nice, this banter of theirs. Pythagoras didn't recall ever feeling this comfortable around someone (not including Hercules, of course). It was... odd. But pleasant. It felt good to be able to talk to someone, especially someone as fascinating as Jason.

He didn't think twice as he tore the bread and divided the olives between the two plates, giving more food to the older man. He deserved it. He was good and humble and brave, everything that Pythagoras was not.

As he set the plates on the table and took a seat, he missed the shocked, sad look that Jason gave him.

Jason was a lot of things, but he wasn't stupid. He'd been living with Pythagoras for a few weeks now and was slowly learning how to read the blonde like a book. The way he put so much effort into making Jason feel comfortable, the way he'd wake up before dawn as Hercules stumbled into their home and help the man get into bed, the way he always kept the smallest amount of food for himself, even though he was all skin and bones.

At least Jason could do something about that last one.

"Could you close the window in Hercules' room, please? It's a bit cold," he said, lying through his teeth.

The blonde gave him a quick smile as he stood up. "Of course."

When he was sure Pythagoras wasn't looking, he discreetly put a few of his olives and some crumbs on the younger man's plate. Not too much, because then Pythagoras would notice and he'd refuse to eat another bite. Such a silly, compassionate man, Jason thought fondly.

And then Pythagoras was back and they kept eating as if nothing had happened. Jason tried to hide his smile as he watched the blonde devour his meal. He quickly ate his own olives and stood up, ready to say goodnight and go to bed.

"Jason?" Pythagoras was looking at him rather strangely.

"Hmm?"

The blonde walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, his blue eyes staring at him intently. "Thank you," he said quietly, giving him another quick smile.

And Jason realized that maybe he hadn't been as sneaky as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, don't mind me, I'm just crying BECAUSE PYTHAGORAS AND JASON UGH YOU LITTLE SWEETHEARTS  
> Please leave kudos and/or comments if you liked it and want me to keep writing.  
> Have a nice day and have fun watching episode 2!


End file.
